1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor powered kayak system and more particularly pertains to removably coupling a motor to a kayak and for securely retaining the motor on the kayak during use, the coupling and retaining being done in a safe, economic and reliable manner.
2. Summary of the Invention
In view of the disadvantages inherent in the known types of kayak systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved motor powered kayak system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved motor powered kayak system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a motor powered kayak system. First provided is a kayak. The kayak has a front. The kayak has a rear. A length is defined between the front and rear. The kayak has a transverse intermediate region. The intermediate region is provided between the front and the rear. The kayak has a top. The kayak has a bottom. A height is defined between the top and bottom. The kayak has a left side. The kayak has a right side. A width is defined between the left side and the right side. The kayak has a vertically oriented, longitudinal center plane. The central plane extends between the front and the back midway between the left side and the right side.
The kayak has a pair of cylindrical recesses. The recesses are formed into the intermediate region. The recesses include a left recess. The recess also include a right recess. The recesses have upper ends in the top at the left and right sides. The recesses extend downwardly towards each other into the kayak at an angle of between 25 and 35 degrees. The recesses terminate at lower ends. The recesses are in a vertical transverse plane. The lower ends are provided closer to the center plane than the upper ends.
A support assembly is provided. The support assembly has an upper plate. The support assembly has a lower plate. The plates each have an interior end. The plates each have an exterior end. The plates each have an upper surface. The plates each have a lower surface. The upper plate has a plurality of upper plate holes. The upper plate holes extend vertically through the upper plate. The lower plate has a plurality of lower plate holes. The lower plate has a slot. The lower plate holes and slot extend vertically through the lower plate. In this manner extending and contracting the spacing of the plates is facilitated.
A left mount is provided next. The left mount extends downwardly from the upper plate adjacent to the exterior end. An eye bolt is provided. The eye bolt extends through the upper plate. The eye bolt is threadedly received through the left mount. The left mount is provided at an angle of between 25 degrees and 35 degrees from the vertical. The left mount is removably received in the left recess. A similarly configured right mount is provided. The right mount extends downwardly from the lower plate adjacent to an intermediate extent of the lower plate. An eye bolt is provided. The eye bolt is provided through the lower plate. The eye bolt is threadedly received through the right mount. The right mount is provided at an angle from the vertical. The right mount is removably received in the right recess. An upper most short plate is provided. The upper most short plate has two laterally spaced short plate holes. Two bolts are provided. The bolts extend vertically through holes through the interior ends of the lower and upper plates and the top-most plate. Wing nuts are provided. The wing nuts are coupled to the bolts. In this manner the lower, upper and top-most plates are secured together.
Provided next are two laterally spaced pole-holding tubes. The tubes are secured to and extend upwardly from the top-most plate. Each tube is adapted to receive a fishing rod. Each tube has an upper end. The upper end of each tube has a short vertical slot. In this manner the reel of a fishing rod is received.
Further provided is a vertically oriented motor mounting board. The motor mounting board has vertical holes. The vertical holes are positioned on the upper surface of the lower plate adjacent to the exterior end. Carriage bolts are provided. The carriage bolts extend downwardly through the holes of the mounting board. The carriage bolts further extend through the lower plate adjacent to the exterior end. Washer and locking nuts are provided. The washer and locking nuts threadedly receive the carriage bolts for removable securement purposes.
Provided last is a motor. The motor is removably received on the mounting board. The motor extends downwardly from one side of the kayak into water. In this manner the kayak is supported.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor powered kayak system which has all of the advantages of the prior art kayak systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor powered kayak system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor powered kayak system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved motor powered kayak system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such motor powered kayak system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a motor powered kayak system for removably coupling a motor to a kayak and for securely retaining the motor on the kayak during use, the coupling and retaining being done in a safe, economic and reliable manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor powered kayak system. A support assembly has upper, lower and top-most plates. The upper and lower plates each have interior and exterior ends. The plates each have upper and lower surfaces and a plurality of upper, lower and top-most plate holes. Left and right fingers extend downwardly from the upper and lower plates at an angle from the vertical. Two laterally spaced pole-holding tubes are secured to and extend upwardly from the top-most plate. Each tube has an upper end with a short vertical slot for receiving a reel of a fishing rod. A motor mounting board is positioned on and extends upwardly from the upper surface of the lower plate adjacent to the exterior end.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
The same reference numerals refer to the same parts throughout the various Figures.